


Our Little Secret

by Kyobuui



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sadist/Masochist Relationship, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyobuui/pseuds/Kyobuui
Summary: What happens when the twins are dating right under the Host Club's noses? A collection of Hikaru/Kaoru one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

There's only one rule in the Host Club that we all must live by. No showing romantic interests in anyone else but the clients.

"Hik..."

"Hikaru..."

"Hikaru!"

When I hear Kaoru's voice, I return back to reality.

"Hmm?" I look surprised at Kaoru, unaware of the ladies in front of us.

"Hikaru... You're ignoring me again!" Kaoru turns away from me, tears practically in his eyes.

(I forgot! I'm still at the Host Club) Focusing on the task at hand, I continue the act Kaoru started. I lift his chin up with my forefinger, so he faces me.

"Kaoru. I'd never ignore you! You know this!"

As if entertained with our performance, the girls scream and runoff, squealing their compliments.

"Kyaa! The twins are so cute!"

"I know! I wonder what type of girls they're into?"

Girls. I and Kaoru have never actually been interested in girls seriously. We'd usually flirt with one and move on to the next. Just as I stand up to leave, Tamaki comes sauntering through the doors, weighed down by papers.

"Guys! I have an announcement!"

"What's the good news boss?" Me and Hikaru answer in unison.

"The Host Club will be having a party!"

"Huh?" We look at each other in confusion.

"Please hand out the flyers to all the lovely ladies in the room."

I start handing out flyers to the first ladies I see. As to welcome my approach, they all surround me.

"Hikaru! Don't you have a date for the party?"

"Hikaru! Be my date!"

One after another, they constantly beg me to be my partner. Trying to get away, I slowly back up more, and more. I can't see where I'm going, so I end up tripping over someone and pulling them down with me.

"Ngh..."

When I open my eyes, there in front of me is Kaoru's face. When I dragged him down, he must've put his arms out to save me, because his hands are at the side of my face, keeping himself up.

I've been close to Kaoru, but not this close. My eyes travel downward and stop at his lips. I always look at Kaoru's lips, but why does it feel so different today? 

My body took over, and my head ended up lifting high enough that my lips lightly grazed Kaoru's. When I look at him, his face is stained a light pink.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Are you guys ok?" Then, Honey comes bounding over with Usa-chan in his hands.

"U-um. We're fine. Hikaru just slipped." He quickly gets off me and makes some distance between us. He lightly traces his lips with his finger. Knowing Kaoru, I think that was his first kiss.

As if to tease him, I get really close Kaoru.

"Hey, Karou, why are you so red? It couldn't hurt that much right?"

"H-Hikaru! Don't tease me!"

A hoard of girls come running over to me and Kaoru, bugging us as usual. I and Kaoru quickly get into character.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! are you guys okay?" You can clearly see how purely worried she was for us.

"Hikaru, I'm just happy you're safe." Kaoru wraps his arms around me, clearly still awkward from the kiss.

"Thank you for saving me Kaoru. I'll be sure to reward you later." I lift his chin and seductively stare at my brother. He turns away from me, crimson-cheeked.

"Hikaru! Don't...! Don't say such embarrassing things in front of the guests!"

"KYAAA! Hikaru and Kaoru are so cute!"

As the girls walk away and our little act ends, the clock tower strikes 10, signaling us to start our party.

Walking around, I search for Kaoru among the sea of ladies. When my eyes find him, he's off in a corner, awkwardly talking to a shy girl. I want to step over to him, but I don't want to intervene. It's hard getting Kaoru to talk to his classmates, but it's even harder for him to speak normally with a guest. She's getting quite close to Kaoru... Before I walk away, unable to watch their awkward encounter any more, I see his eyes fall on me, concerned. I brush off his gaze, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Tsk. Why do I worry about him, he's fine on his own." Tired of hanging around the party, I take my leave.

When I get to our room, I lay on the bed and slowly trace my lips with fingertips. I and Kaoru always put on our little acts, but we've never gone that far before. Why did I get so jealous seeing Kaoru with a girl? 

The door silently opens, and Kaoru walks in.

"Hikaru? Are you ok?" He walks in and kneels at my bedside, arms resting on the bed itself.

" Yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I flash him a comforting smile, turning my head to gaze at him.

"Okay... But I'm here if you need to talk about anything." Kaoru stands up and walks over to the closet. He quickly changes out of his school wear and lays on the opposite side of the bed. Kaoru's face slightly flushes, and he turns his gaze away from me. Unconsciously, my hand rests on his cheek, as my face slowly creeps closer.

"Hikaru? What...? What are you doing?" He says, nervous of my face so close.

Inches away from his face, I can't help but stare at those glossy yellow eyes that I love. I love everything about him, especially the way he gets embarrassed everytime I'm close to him.

My lips push on his in a passionate kiss. My hands creep lower and lower on him, stopping at his back. Requesting access, I lick at his bottom lip. I forgot, Kaoru doesn't know about these things. Forcefully, I separate his lips, letting my tongue intertwine with his. Our lips briefly separate, and Kaoru gasps for air.

"Hi... Ka... Ru..." My name slips out between gasps.

My hand explores his slim chest, teasing the nipple that resides there. That receives a moan of pleasure from him. "Ahh...!"

My other arm wrapped around his back, keeping him in place. My hand travels downward, caressing my brother's now bulging erection. "Excited are we?" I tease him, rubbing his member.

I quickly strip him of his shirt, my tongue trailing down the side of his neck. Kaoru quickly bites down on his lip, trying not to be loud. "You can be loud. That's the purpose of soundproofing the walls." Still refusing to let me hear his voice, he lets out a few muffled moans.

I kiss him once more, his tongue tangling with mine. My hand creeps inside his boxers and my fingers slowly wrap around his throbbing member. I start slowly stroking up and down his length, making a few of his moans escape into my mouth.

I crawl on top of my slender counterpart and pull down his boxers, throwing the article across the room. Laying between his legs, he gazes down at me, eyes glassy from the tears he's been holding back. I decided to toy with him a bit, taking the tip of his erection between my thumb and forefinger, and rubbing in circular motions.

A whimper escaped his lips. " Hikaru... please..." His voice trembled with desire. Never have I seen a face so lustful on my little Kaoru before. My lips slowly enclose around him, and I see him clawing at the bedsheets beneath him. My mouth makes it's way down, as my tongue massages his shaft. Moans of pleasure escape my brother's mouth. I soon fit his whole length in my mouth, and slowly move up and down, sending shivers down his spine. I feel around with my tongue, eventually finding his sweet spot making loud gasps escape him.

I feel the slightest amount of liquid touch the inside of my mouth, and I stop dead in my tracks. Kaoru's at his limit, isn't he? "Hikaru please... don't stop," he moans quietly. I feel Kaoru wriggling under me, hands still grasping at the sheets. Quickly moving up and down, my mouth is filled with his substance, followed by loud whimpers, leaking out the boy's mouth. I fully move off him with a loud, wet pop.

I put two of my fingers into my brother's already open mouth, letting him suck on them. I prepare my fingers at his entrance, making contact with the puckered skin. "Kaoru, I'm going to put them in, ok?" I receive a slight head nod and push one finger in. He wriggles under my touch, and I soon fit both fingers in. I slide them in and out, feeling every nook and cranny inside. I must've hit a sweet spot because Kaoru let out a light mewl and his back arched in response.

I prepared myself at his entrance, gazing into his eyes. "Kaoru... This might hurt a bit," I said cautiously. For a newbie like him, it would, and a lot. Wrapping his arms up around my back, he steadied his breathing.

As I went in, I could tell he was in a lot of pain. His eyes widened exceptionally, and his lungs sucked in a long breath, holding it. Then the yelling started. Kaoru crying out in pain as I slowly went further into his opening. I stopped part way, Kaoru shifting beneath me, crying out wildly.

His nails stung as they dug deeper into my back, leaving dark marks. Concerned, I softly apologized. "I'm sorry Kaoru... This was a bad idea. I'll pull out..."

"N-No..." called Kaoru, clearly still in pain.

I frowned at his comment. "Kaoru, you're in pain..."

"Please... I want to feel you Hikaru... so bad..." he begged.

With hesitation, I agreed with him.

"Alright, but..." I trailed, carefully thinking over my next words. " Raise up some, and relax a little... it'll slide in easier if you do." I raised his hips some, and he angled his knees slightly, my arm helping him hold himself up.

When I was sure he was ready, I slowly slid further in.

"Hikaru! yelled the boy, his back arching into mine. His head tilted back. Wincing, he blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Ready...?" I whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine. He silently nodded in response, forehead pushed against my shoulder.

One slow thrust in was it took to drive Kaoru wild. It did hurt him, yet it was so good at the same time. I picked up the pace, thrusting a bit faster. "Mmnh! Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, our bodies rocking in unison.

He had figured he got too loud because he covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the moaning. I took both wrists in my hand, pinning them above his head. "Didn't I say you could be as loud as you want?" Clearly embarrassed, Kaoru turned his head the other direction.

Heavy breathing came out of the boy, because of my wild thrusts. Kaoru gasped for air as his mouth hanged open some, his hot saliva trailed down his cheek to his chin, then onto the covers below. A warm white liquid coated the tip of my younger brother's arousal, as he pre-ejaculated. I took his pulsating erection in my hands and pumped up down, steadily increasing my speed.

"No, Ahh...! Hikaru!" was all that could escape Kaoru's mouth before letting loose a white-winged arrow onto his chest. Not very long after, I released all at once into him with one final, deep thrust. "Ka-Kaoru!" I tightly pulled his body to mine.

The two of us lay side by side, silent for a moment to take in the sensation. I turned to my brother, pulling him closer by his waist. "So..." I paused to take a well-needed breath. "Who was the girl you were speaking to at the party?"

He averted his gaze, and let out an awkward chuckle. " You saw that? Um... she was asking me about what to get her boyfriend for their 2-year anniversary." A wave of relief washed over my brain, and Kaoru wrapped his arms around me in reassurance. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He nuzzled into my chest, and his breathing steadied, signaling he was asleep. I sighed and rested my head on his. "Not like I was going to let you anyway. Love you Kaoru." I whispered. I kissed his forehead to assure myself this was no dream, and my conscience slowly drifted away.


	2. Lost Without Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru feels a bit lonely...

Kaoru's P.O.V.~

The morning light shone through the window, blinding me as my eyelids hastily fluttered open. Turning to my right, I get a little shocked when I see my brother's face so close to mine.

I reach out and push away a frayed lock of hair in his face. As if a reaction to my touch, his brow quickly furrowed then unfurrowed as he quietly mumbled my name.

"Mm, Kaoru..." 

I silently laugh to myself as I examine my sleeping brother.

"Hehe. His sleeping face is always so handsome."

Entranced by his face, I give him a light peck on the lips. But before I can pull away, I see his eyes staring right back into mine.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone while their sleeping right?" He comments, his lip curling at the end. He quickly climbs over me, his hands at the side of my face.

"Since when did you get so brave?" His voice, seductive and hoarse rung through the quiet room. 

My cheeks grew hot as I realized the situation I'd got myself in. "So you... So you were awake? The whole time?"

"Mhm... I don't know. Just handsome am I exactly?"

(CRAP. He heard me!)

I try to change the subject to escape him. "Um... Hey, we're gonna be late to the host club at this rate," but he ignores my statement, closing the distance between our faces. "Does that mean you only like me for my good looks?" He breathed, his face relaying an annoyed expression. His hot breath on my face sends chills down my spine. "O-Of course not Hikaru! I love you for you."

"Hmm... I don't believe you. I want you to show me with your body." The gap between our faces is quickly closed when Hikaru mouth swiftly covered mine. His lips trailed downwards, from my lips, to my neck. The mixture of his lips and his teeth nipping at my neck causes a few moans to slip out my mouth. I try to cover my mouth with my hands, but Hikaru quickly grabs my wrists, pinning them above my head.

"Let me hear that cute voice of yours You always make the cutest noises."

'But, Mm... It's embarrassing."

Hikaru leaned in close to my ear. "It's not like I haven't heard them before," his voice deep and husky. I'm completely flustered by his words causing my body to get hotter than before. Hikaru tugged at the hem of my shorts, prepared to take them off, but suddenly-

*RING RING*

Hikaru's phone goes off, chirping his favorite song. "Tch." He looked disappointed as he rolled off me to pick up his phone. "Yes? Yeah, yeah we're comin' boss." He quickly turns off his phone and tosses it aside to the end of the bed. "Well I guess we have to get up now," I spurt out quickly trying to stand up from the bed. My arm is yanked and I'm met with another quick kiss from Hikaru. 

He suggestively smiled at me and murmured in my ear, "We'll continue later." I dashed to the bathroom hoping Hikaru didn't see my horribly hot face.

At the host club, I'm stuck dealing with serving our clients, while my brother is happily chatting it up with them. 

"OMG, Hikaru! You always looks so handsome in your yukatas!" 

"I know right! But doesn't Kaoru look so cute in his?" The girls look my direction, and lightly giggle to themselves before turning back to Hikaru. He then leaned close to the girls, whispering to make sure I couldn't hear them. Screams soon burst out of them, followed by giant smiles.

"REALLY?! You'd do that for us Hikaru?"

"Yea sure! I'd have no problems doing that for my favorite pricesses," exclaimed my brother glancing in my direction. 

"Hey Kaoru, can you bring us some cakes please?" He asked, his voice malifluous. 

"Oh! S-Sure Hikaru," I responded, a little flustered by his tone, "I can do that." I picked up a tray of cakes and other snacks and made my way over to my brother's table. 

"Here you guys go- Woah!" Hikaru pulled me in by my waist and put his thumb at chin. 

"Thank you Kaoru. But I think you'd taste better than any cake," he teased, his thumb now tracing my lips. 

His gaze was so intense I couldn't tell if he was acting. I soon felt a light tugging on the bow of my yukata.   
"Hikaru! Wait!" I try to squirm away while his face inches closer and closer. After a few seconds of fighting, I soon give up and close my eyes in defeat. 

"Kao-chan! Can you bring me more cakes please?" Honey calls to me from his seat, becoming more sweets. "Um! Su-sure Honey-Senpai! I'll be right over!" I pull myself away from my brother and fix my disheveled clothes on the way to the snack table. "Honestly Hikaru! We could've been caught!" I lightly mumble to myself while carrying a tray of cakes to Honey. 

"Here," I sigh as the plates go down with a clink, "Are these fine?"

"These look delicious! Thanks Kao-Chan!" He turns his head down to his lap his expression serious, and mumbles, "And your welcome for saving you..." 

"HUH?!" A loud gasp escapes my mouth, causing the whole room to glance in our direction. I quickly place a hand over my mouth and bow in apology. "Honey-senpai...! Wait. Do you know about-!" 

"Hey Honey-senpai? Is something wrong?" One of the girls at his table calls out to us, causing Honey to return to his natural childish demeanor. "I'm fine ladies!" He turns to me brandishing his signature smile, "It's okay Kao-Chan! I'm the only one who knows!" 

"Huh? Knows what?" The same girl questions the both of us. "What Kao-Chan's favorite cake is!" He quickly answers the question, avoiding the actual topic. "Huh? What is it? Tell us!" The girls at the table get excited and bombard Honey with questions, giving me a chance to escape back to my room.   
Before leaving the room, I caught sight of Hikaru chatting with a beautiful girl, who was a regular at the club. Her arm was intertwined with his, as if this wasn't the first time they had a private conversation. Afraid of being caught if I hung around any longer, I quickly left the host club.

I hastily change into my pajamas and slip under the covers of our bed. Flipping and turning uncomfortably, I end up facing Kaoru's side of the bed. I feel his side, a wave of sadness flows over me as a grip at the empty sheets. Rolling over on my back, I check the clock on our nightstand. "It's 12:00," I sleepily mumble to myself, "And he's still not here." Frustration takes over me as I pick up my phone to call him. It rings once, twice, five times and still no answer. As I set my phone back down, my frustration transformed to concern. My mind cycles through the worst possible situations. What if he's been kidnapped? Maybe he's in the hospital?! Or... what if he's with someone else...? My worried thoughts are the only thing to lull me back to sleep.

The rustling of clothing wakes me from my deep slumber. My hazy eyes are met with the broad, bare back of Hikaru. He looks over his shoulder and notices my half sleep face. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" 

"Mmm," I lightly wipe at my eyes, "No, it's fine." 

He walks over to the bed gazing at my face, smiling at my expression. "Hikaru? Is something wrong?" I inquired. The next thing I know he's climbing on top of me. Inches away from my brothers face, his breath tickles my face. My face grows brighter the longer he stares. "You know..." he says smiling purely, "You're really cute when you're sleepy." I slightly close my eyes, expecting a kiss. Suddenly, he rolls off, and turns his back towards me. "Goodnight!" His unexpected actions, left me shocked, and a bit saddened. Is he... tired of me? The worrisome thoughts that haunted me hours before creep up, and stir in my mind again.

~A week later~

Back at the host club, I'm quickly surrounded by girls after losing a bet to Kyoya-senpai. "Kyaa! Kaoru is so cute!"  
"I know right? His bunny outfit is adorable!"   
"Ugh, how did I get dragged into this?"   
Behind me Kyoya chuckled. Photos in one hand, calculator in the other. "The funds from these photos will be greatly beneficial to the club. Maybe I should do a twin package soon?" Just the thought of wearing another outfit like this annoyed me. 

Between the crowd of girls I try to sneak glances at Kaoru. When I finnaly get a glimpse he's with that girl again. This time she full pressed against him, her bulging chest pushed against his. Just the sight of it made my heart ache. He looked at her, eyes gleaming everytime she spoke. When he looks up, his face is blank and unchanged as he stares straight into my eyes. Arm in arm, the couple decide to leave the Host Club. Before my head can wrap around the situation, my feet act first and I end up dashing after them.

Halfway down the hallway I hear their voices coming from a classroom. Not wanting to be seen, I hide behind the door. "Hikaru are you sure you don't want to use this one?"  
"Won't that hurt you?"  
"I don't care if it hurts as long as you think it's fine."  
That was what broke me. Continuing to listen, I covered my mouth with my hand, stiffiing sobs that threatened to escape.   
"Ahh! Hikaru, too much!"  
"Sorry! I barely did it all the way though!"   
"It still hurts! Just- just stay still for a second." 

Having enough, I decided to walk to Kyoya's house. Upon reaching his door, I knocked, and he appeared before me. A white slightly unbuttoned shirt, paired with black slacks and glossy disheveled black hair. "Kyoya-senpai!" *SLAM* Before even saying a word to me, he shut the door on me. "Hey! Kyoya! You could at least speak to me!" I banged on his door yelling, until he finnaly decided to come open the door again. "What am I getting getting out of this?" His voice was hoarse, as if he just woke from a nap. "I'll do anything you want! Just speak to meeee!" 

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. Before I knew it, my back was against a wall with Kyoya staring down at me. The way his grey eyes pierced into me made me sink even further into the door behind me. "Anything you say?" His grin was like that of the devil when asked me that question. Soon, I relized what he was doing, and immediately relaxed. "You won't do it, Kyoya-senpai. Because it won't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it." 

My comment causes him to scoff, and push himself away from the door. "That's an interesting notion... Do what you wish, just don't bother me." With that, he walked off to a room and lightly shut the door.   
"Ow... Kyoya that was too hard..." I rubbed at bruised my wrist while walking about one of the many Ootori residences. After touring the place, I find myself ending up at the door Kyoya went in. "Hmm. I wonder what Kyoya-senpai is doing now?" Peeking through his slightly cracked door, I see Kyoya sleeping obviously hugging a body pillow sized object next to him. I let out a little giggle, "Pff, I didn't know he slept with a body pill-" My words were cut short when I relized that the item was not a body pillow, but instead- "Boss?!" I loudly whispered. Clasping my hands over my mouth, I creeped in the room to see if it really was him. I couldn't believe my eyes! The devil, Kyoya Ootori, hugging the innocent idiot Tamaki Suoh in his bed! Before I left, I decided to quickly snap a photo -as you do- to use for future blackmailing. 

After slowly shuffling my feet back to the house, my body freezes at the sound of voices by the front door. Walking closer, I soon see that ts Hikaru and that girl. Putting on my best fake smile, I made my way towards the happy couple. "Kaoru!" My brothers happy voice called me, "Hey, where've you been all day?" Trying to think of a lie, I end up saying the first thing on my mind. "Kyoya-senpai's house." 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hikaru's eyes narrowing. "You and Kaoru really are close, huh Hikaru?" Hikaru smirked at that comment, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. "Yeah. What? Are you jealous?" He put his thumb under my chin and lightly pecked my lips. His kiss was soft, but I could feel a bit sadness in it too. "Yeah right! Like I have anything to be jealous about!" She laughed and punched his arm. My face furiously blushed. Not only had he kissed me, he kissed me infront of her! I looked at Hikaru in panic. "Don't worry. She knows about us already," he said nonchalantly. I looked between the two of them confused. "Its fine Kaoru," she playfully blurted out, "I'll keep your secret." She put a finger over her playful smirk and winked at me. Suddenly, her phone rang. 

"Oh! Sorry, I have to go. See ya later Hikaru!" The way she smiled at him made my heart sink. Once out of view, I was forcefully dragged into the house by my older counterpart. Upon reaching our room he stopped, and immediately turned to face me. "Kyoya's? What were you doing there?" His eyes and tone were dark and serious as he glared at me. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Talk?" He scoffed, looking down at my wrist. "Kaoru... What did you do with Kyoya?" Now pushed up against a wall, his voice was intimidating, and his arms blocked any path of escape. His face was so close that his warm breath tickled my face. His lips pressed against mine in a sudden kiss. It wasn't forceful and hungry as it usually was, but instead tender and light. He pulled me down to the bed, my body sat up on his lap. "Kaoru..." he gasped between breaths, "One last chance to tell me..." 

Hikaru's hand was unzipping my jeans, his other arm wrapped around my back. The sudden of caressing my member caused little gasps and moans to escape my mouth. "Well, ah... I..." He managed to slip his boxers off first before taking off mine. His bulging erection placed at my entrance caused my face to flush a deep red. "Well?" He teased. "I went over to Kyoya's because- Mmnh!" He forcefully pushed in my entrance, causing my back arch into his. After getting comfortable to the new feeling, I slowly started bouncing up and down. "I, ahh... went to Kyoya's... because, mhmm... I thought you were tired of me," the words escaped between breaths. I started bouncing faster, " I thought you replaced me with that girl..." He breathlessly chuckled and placed his hands on my hips, guiding my movement. His hands soon held me place as he started thrusting his hips. 

"Why would I ever get tired of my adorable brother?" His lips traveled up and down my body, leaving dark red marks all over my pale skin. Hikaru started trusting harder, causing my loud, labored breathing to become the only audible thing in our room. He pushed down on my body, my brother's throbbing erection prodding at my insides, constantly hitting that sweet spot. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my forehead resting on his. "Hikaru... I- I can't last much longer," I quietly whined to my brother. Hikaru's speed soon escalated, my moans becoming uncontrollable. Wrapping his arms around my back, he gave one final push, his face nestled into my stomach. My back arched in pleasure as my loud moan filled the room. Laying on the bed, the sensation of my brother's sperm shoot inside me was coupled with a feeling of reassurance of his love for me. Rolling off my older brother, the sound of loud breaths filled the room. "So," he asked, 

"You really didnt do anything with Kyoya?" 

"Yes Hikaru," I lightly chuckled. Laying side by side, I was soon lulled to sleep by the warmth of Hikaru's body.

~The Next Day~  
Back at the Host Club, Hikaru and I are back to our old routine. Flirting in front of customers, and acting like we have a forbidden love. Once all the girls we gone, it was just us host members left to do whatever we wanted. 

"Everyone listen up!" A loud Tamaki was heard sitting from a couch. "Tommorrow," he said proudly, "The theme is...!" He paused dramatically, looking around at our confused expressions, "Maid Café!" Me and Hikaru exchanged glances, walking up to him. "But boss, wouldn't it be better if we were butlers?" Me and Hikaru said in unison. "No! If Kyoya says it will get us more money, that's what we'll do!" I glanced at Kyoya-senpai, who was sitting alone at a table, prodding at a calculator and writing down numbers. Hikaru leaned in next to me and whispered in my ear, "I think Kyoya just wanted to see the boss in a maid costume." 

I snicker at his comment before being prompt dragged out the room by my older brother. I turn around to say bye, but my eyes get distracted before I can even say the first word. Staring at Tamaki, I notice slight red marks on his neck. "Heh, guess I wasn't the only one to get marked up yesterday," I mumbled to myself. "Hey, Kaoru! Let's go!" Hikaru quickly tugged me out the door. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweets! Its ya favorite bon-bon Shatari here! As usual please like and follow me to join to my sweets box! It really gives me the motivation to keep going! I'll always try to take requests as much as I can, and don't hesitate to come have a convo with me or any other sweet box members, as I love interacting with new people. Stay Sweet~ (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my sweets, I'm Shatari, ya favorite bonbon! This isn't my first lemon by the way. I swear I need some holy water or something... I'd love for you to like and follow to join the Sweet Box! I love talking to people. So if ya into that sorta thing you should totally join! I'm actually working on a longer piece of work right now. It's an SoRiku & AkuRoku (AxelxRoxas for those who don't know). Request a story, or come have a sweet convo with me or the rest of the Sweet Box members! Stay Sweet~ (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


End file.
